


expo's poems

by espepspes



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espepspes/pseuds/espepspes
Summary: I'm just writing poems babes, please enjoy.





	expo's poems

and may the flowers in my lungs,  
grant me air to speak;  
for I have seen beauty,  
ye, it made me weak.  
and even if they flourish,  
and I am unable to breathe;  
you're a welcome reprieve.  
let all the flowers of the world strangulate;  
if I am able to bring joy to thy face.  
if i am able to love,  
even if from afar;  
it is worthy of any scar.


End file.
